Kingdom Hearts: The Christmas Special
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Rise of the Guardians! Skiing and Gift Heists in Azeroth! Kirito and Asuna reminiscing! Something going on with Iris and Horus! ...FAIRY TAIL IN THE SMASH MANSION! What could possibly go wrong for the holidays?
1. A Christmas She'll Never Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So this is your house?" Maria Jr. asked, looking at the house before her.

"It sure is! Come on!" Rose smiled as she grabbed her arm while Isaac looked around the island, looking at the snow on the ground and sighing.

 _My first Christmas without my parents…_ He sighed sadly as he walked in, then a few seconds later; Kosaka came out with Yuki and Nishijima.

"Okay, so how are we going to set it up?" Kosaka asked.

"Let's see…candy canes placed near the driveway…" Yuki muttered. "Perhaps we should put something on the roof."

"How about not? The snow on the roof would make it dangerous to go up there." Nishijima said as the three looked at each other.

"Leave it to Minene?" Kosaka asked.

"Leave it to Minene." They nodded.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Oh. My. Goodness." Maria Jr said as she looked around the home. "This is…amazing!"

"It sure is!" Rose giggled.

"Welcome to our home." Isaac smiled. "…Well, your home too." He said as Maria Jr. walked around, looking at the various rooms as Rose followed her. They looked in the backyard to see Kyurem resting, while then noticing Greninja drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen, also shivering a little.

Maria Jr. then peeked into Rose's room and smiled. "Awesome! This is totally you!" She said as Rose blushed a little.

"Thanks." She giggled and held her hand. "It's our room now."

"Our room…? Wait, as in…sleeping together?"

"Of course! We sleep together all the time in the Citadel!"

"True." Maria Jr. smiled and then hugged her tightly as Rose hugged her back, both kissing each other on the cheek before coming downstairs as she then saw a couple of pictures of Sabrina and Riku. "…Are these your parents?"

"Yeah. Their names are Sabrina and Riku." Isaac replied.

"Sabrina… Riku…" Maria Jr said, looking at them and smiled.

Rose sighed sadly. "It's going to be lonely without them…"

Yuno walked in. "They may not be with us physically, but in spirit, they're with us." She said, causing Rose and Isaac to smile while Akise, Tsubaki, and Reisuke walked in behind Yuno.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Sabrina was resting her head on Riku's lap, snoring loudly. "I TOLD you she snores." Riku said, looking at Sora.

"That's because you rubbed off on her!" Sora told him.

"How does snoring rub off on people?" Vanitas asked, looking at Sora.

"Don't look at me! I just have a feeling they do!" Sora said.

Xarina and Aria looked at Sabrina. "Besides the snoring, she looks so peaceful." Xarina said.

"She sure does." Aria said and then had a playful smirk. "Yo! Do you have a marker?"

"I have a couple, why?" Zeref asked, then seeing Aria's playful smirk. "…Oh…" He said as he pulled it out and tossing it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Aria smirked as she crawled over to the sleeping Sabrina and giggled. "Merry Christmas, Sabrina." She said, taking the top off and started drawing on her upper lip, as Riku had to hold back his laughter.

* * *

 _Back at the Islands…_

The door opened up as they looked to see Minene hauling in a tree with Mai, Makoto, Hinata and Mao. "We're back!" Hinata exclaimed.

"How in the world did you get a tree that fast?" Isaac asked.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _"Ooo! This one is perfect!" Mao exclaimed. "Let's get this one!"_

 _"Alright…" Hinata grabbed the saw. "Time to start cutting."_

 _"That takes forever." Minene said, as she and Mai strapped C-4 around the tree, causing the three sweatdrops at this as the two stepped back with grins on their faces._

 _"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" They yelled, pressing the button as the C-4 exploded, scaring a lot of animals in the process._

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"IT STAYED IN ONE PIECE?!" They yelled.

"That's what we said too." Hinata shrugged. "Honestly, it's like explosions are the answer to everything." She glanced at Minene.

"Where's the fun if there's no explosions?" Minene chuckled.

"Sometimes, I never understand you." Tsubaki sighed as they then put the tree up and then Tristina walked in.

"Those three are good designers out there." She said, as they looked out the window to see Yuki on a ladder and putting the lights under the roof while Kosaka was pumping an inflatable snowglobe.

"You weren't kidding." Akise said.

"Hi, Tristina!" Maria Jr. greeted.

"Hi, sweetie!" Tristina smiled and the two hugged.

"Where's Flare?" Isaac asked. "She's usually here!"

"That cousin of yours is apparently spending time with Flame in Dreamland." She said after hugging Maria Jr.

"Oh come on, she's part of the family!"

"I know, I told her that and she says it feels lonely without her parents, so she'd rather hang out with her boyfriend."

"It's lonely without our parents too." Isaac sighed. "Oh well, if she wants to spend time with Flame, that's fine with me. Her loss, though…"

"Yeah." Tristina nodded. "Speaking of which, where's John and Karyuudo?"

"My dad decided to go Christmas shopping and dragged John along." Hinata replied. "Oh well."

"Alright, it's perfect!" Minene grinned, then looked at Yuno, Akise, Tsubaki and Reisuke. "Can you go get the ornaments in the garage?"

"Sure!" Yuno nodded as they walked away while Isaac summoned his Keyblade, aiming it at the fireplace and using Firaga on it, starting the fire as Greninja immediately ran to it and started warming up.

"The hot chocolate wasn't enough?" Isaac asked, chuckling.

"Ninja…" Greninja muttered.

"This Christmas will be extra special since it'll be someone's first Christmas." Minene said, looking at Maria Jr. "It's going to be a Christmas she'll never forget." She said as Yuki, Nishijima and Kosaka walked back in.

"Hey, do you mind getting this up on the roof?" Nishijima asked, holding some lights. "I don't care what you do with them, though."

"Aww, is it a bit slippery up there for you big babies?" Minene teased.

"H-hey!" Kosaka exclaimed. "You're the one with the flying powers…and don't call me a baby! It ruins my image!" He said, only to get punched by Mao. "Ow!"

"To be fair, you're the only one who can fly." Nishijima said, chuckling at her teasing. "And the only one available since Yuno's off getting ornaments in the garage."

"I know." Minene winked at him…when suddenly, the whole house went dark…and the only light available was the fire and the light coming from outside.

 **End BGM**

"Power outage?" Yuki asked.

"I don't even remember turning on the lights." Isaac said.

"It's more than just a power outage…It's a nightmare." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Maria Jr. asked.

"The voice sounds familiar…" Tristina said. "Hmm…"

"Come with me." The voice continued until the darkness disappeared…and only Maria Jr. and Rose were in the room.

"G-guys?!" Rose exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?!" Maria Jr. asked and then a portal opened up as they looked to see two men walking in.

"Argh! Blast it, he got away." The first one said. He was wearing a detective outfit while wearing a dark vest and a tie. The second one was wearing a black and white striped long sleeved shirt while wearing a red jacket of sorts.

"Who got away? Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Philip…and my friend over here is named Shotaro Hidari."

"The hardboiled detective." Shotaro said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too." Rose said. "I'm Rose and this is my sister, Maria Jr."

"Okay, introductions aside, what the heck is going on here?! Where is everyone?!" Maria Jr. asked.

"You see, they were kidnapped by-"

"Pitch Black." Another voice interrupted them as a portal opened up to see a teenage boy walking out.

It was none other than Jack Frost himself.

"Pitch who?" Rose asked. "…And who are you?"

"Jack Frost, at your service." He introduced himself. "Anyway, Pitch is the Nightmare King...but most people call him the boogeyman."

"He kidnapped your family and loved ones." Another voice said as another portal opened up as they saw Den-O Sword Form, Zeronos, New Den-O with his Macheteddy equipped, Hibiki, and the Imagin allies walking in. "If we don't stop him, we may never see them again." Den-O said.

"WHAT?!" The two girls yelled.

"You two might want to get bundled up. We're going to save your family." Jack said as they ran up the stairs to get their coats and ran back down. "Alright, let's go." A portal opened up. "We don't have much time."

"Where does that portal take us to?" Rose asked.

"My world. You might recognize a few of my friends." Jack grinned as they walked into the portal and closed it…RIGHT when Yuno, Akise, Tsubaki and Reisuke walked in with boxes of ornaments.

"Alright, we got the orna...ments…?" Yuno blinked.

"Where'd they go?" Reisuke asked.

* * *

 **BGM: Gleam Glacier – Act 1 (Super Princess Peach)**

"It's a b-bit ch-ch-chilly out here." Den-O shivered from the cold.

"A BIT?!" Rose yelled. "Had I known we'd come out here, I would've grabbed my big brother's hoodie!"

"Where are we, anyway?" Maria Jr. asked, shivering. "And how come you're not wearing a jacket?!"

"I'm not bothered by the cold." Jack chuckled.

"Good for you." Rose sighed.

"Now that's an interesting building up ahead." Zeronos said.

"Can someone please answer my second question?!" Maria Jr. asked.

"Sure." Jack nodded. "We are at the North Pole. Now come on, there's a couple of friends I'd like you to meet." He said as they walked over to the building…as it was none other than Santa's workshop.

"…Wait, when you mean North Pole, do you mean…" Rose looked inside and saw good ol' St. Nick himself. "Oh. My. Gosh." _…He's way taller than I thought he'd be._ She thought but still had a huge grin on her face.

 **End BGM**

"Ho ho ho! Welcome!" Nicholas greeted.

"Excuse me for asking, but who's this?" Maria Jr. asked.

Jack Frost looked at her in surprise. "You don't know him?" He asked.

"Never heard of him."

"She's never heard of Santa?!" Ryutaros gasped in shock.

"Well, to be fair, she WAS raised by Monster Rats." New Den-O pointed out. "It's understandable that she's never heard of him."

"Monster…what now?" Jack asked.

"Long story."

"Hey guys! We have guests!" Jack Frost called out to them as a bunny hopped down, a fairy flew down and a small pudgy man flew down. Rose soon let out a small fangirl scream while Maria Jr. tilted her head in confusion.

"The Easter Bunny! The Tooth Fairy! And…uh…" Rose looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"He's Sandman." Bunnymund told her.

"Ah…"

"Um, never heard of these guys either." Maria Jr. said, hearing another gasp from Ryutaros.

"Would you kindly stop gasping so loudly?" Sieg asked.

"Sorry…"

 **BGM: Jack Meets the Guardians (Rise of the Guardians)**

"We know what happened back in the Destiny Islands." Toothiana said. "Pitch Black is responsible."

"Who's Pitch anyway?" Rose asked.

"Well, as Frost Bite over here might have told you about Pitch, he's basically the Boogeyman and thrives on children's fears." Bunnymund said, causing Jack to give him a glare. "He also takes delight in turning dreams into nightmares."

Maria Jr. stiffened. "Something tells me he had a part in our nightmare that involved Antasma…" She muttered.

"We didn't pick up on any activity, so he probably didn't have a part in it, but perhaps he had a part when you two were afraid of Arc guy who appeared in Skyworld." Toothiana said, making them flashback to that time.

"We've gotten over it, though…" Rose said. "So why would he kidnap our loved ones?"

"I have a theory." Hibiki said. "He thrives on fear, so…he could've kidnapped them because he knows you're afraid of losing them."

"That could be the reason." Jack nodded. "And he's not alone this time." He said as the girls looked at him. "He has two friends with him. One of them is called eNeMeE…or most commonly known as, Nightmare. He's an enemy of Kirby."

"His other friend is someone named Father Roberto Shijima." Bunnymund said. "A evil Dopant."

"And someone my partner and I faced before in the past." Shotaro Hidari said, recalling the time when the Dummy Dopant used his powers to impersonate others, one of them being his deceased mentor.

"We picked up his activities recently and to our horror, we found that he teamed up with Pitch and Nightmare and they went to your house and kidnapped your loved ones. Luckily, they didn't kidnap the other Keyblade Wielders, but if we don't do something, the others will be kidnapped too." Zeronos explained.

"So, should we go to Dreamland and get Kirby involved?" Rose asked.

"We can, but I don't think it's a good idea." Jack replied. "If we go to a different world, Pitch will most likely kidnap someone else. We can't risk that."

"So, just the two of us?" Maria Jr. asked.

"The bookworm and halfboiled detective will accompany you as well." Den-O said, pointing to Shotaro and Philip.

"Oi!" Shotaro snapped. "Not half! HARD! HARDboiled!"

The two sisters looked at each other. "Let's do it." Rose said, pulling back her fist.

"Yeah." Maria Jr. said, extending her fist too as they both punched each other in the gut, and then their CPU Candidate forms kicked in.

"So, are they here somewhere in this world?" Silver Sister asked, using Curaga on her and Red Sister.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. They're not appearing anywhere on the globe." Santa replied.

"We'll find them." Bunnymund said. "Even if it means going underground."

"That will not be necessary." A voice said as they looked to see some Kaijin foot solders approaching.

 **End BGM**

"Masquerade Dopants!" New Den-O exclaimed.

"Evil monsters in MY workshop?!" Santa cracked his knuckles. "Not on MY watch!"

"So, it's time, huh, Shotaro?" Philip asked.

"Looks like it." Shotaro smirked as he took out a red colored device that was shaped like a U with two slots in it. He then placed it on the front of his waist, allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side of his belt. The same belt formed around Phillip's waist.

Shotaro took out a black and purple Gaia Memory with a stylized 'J' and marked 'Joker'. He pressed a button on it.

" **Joker!** " the Gaia Memory announced.

Phillip raised his own Gaia Memory, green and with a stylized 'C' that looked to be made of wind and marked 'Cyclone'. He pressed a button on it as well.

" **Cyclone!** "

The two young men then pointed their occupied arms out to the side before both crying out at the same moment, "Henshin!"

Phillip slipped his Gaia Memory into the right slot of the belt buckle. The Cyclone Memory then vanished. Suddenly, Phillip fell backwards, unconscious, onto the floor. Deneb quickly picked him up and took him to a safe place.

The Cyclone Memory had transferred to the right slot on Shotaro's Double Driver. He pressed down on it to secure it and then slid the Joker Memory into the empty left slot. He then pushed the slots apart, making a 'W' shape out of them.

 **"Cyclone! Joker! (Technical guitar to orchestral hit)"** the belt announced. The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together, creating a burst of energy which circled around Shotaro.

A strong wind suddenly blew, spinning around and around Shotaro before composing onto his body and forming into a suit. The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined. The left half was completely black with purple highlightning on the shoulders, wrists, ankles and chest. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlingting on the shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles as well. A silver stripe ran down the middle. The helmet had a pair of round red eyes and the sharp 'W' shaped antenna, which could be mistaken for a 'V', was set on his brow with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf that was like a cape as it was blown by the wind.

He'd become Kamen Rider Double.

 **"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoo! (Now, count up your sins!)"** said Double in both Phillip and Shotaro's voices as he pointed at the Dopants. They all got ready, as they noticed more of them coming from behind. The two sisters, Jack and Bunnymund went to take care of them.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"FIRE!" Silver Sister yelled as she used Firaga on one of them, as Jack spread ice around the area, ice skating while throwing ice to freeze the foes.

Two of them surrounded Red Sister and got ready to attacked her, but she rolled out of the way and screamed at them, causing them to go flying and slammed into a wall, and then she finished them off with Thundaga.

A few of them ran to Jack and Silver Sister, but were poked on the shoulders as they looked to see Bunnymund. "G'day!" He said before kicking them away and then throwing his boomerangs to knock them down, then Jack finished them off by freezing them.

Silver Sister flew up in the air and used Strike Raid to take out several of them and then one of them attempted to strike her down, but Red Sister impaled him from behind and then turned around and used Eruption. Silver Sister flew down and used Sonic Blade on several of them and then Jack formed an ice sword as he then slashed his opponents with it until there was one last remaining Masquerade Dopant left. It attempted to leave, but Jack formed an ice wall to block him, then Santa walked over to him.

"Tell me, where are they?" Santa asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me…or else." He threatened, pulling his sleeves back and showing off his 'naughty' and 'nice' tattoos on his arms.

"They're at the City of Futo! Don't hurt me!"

"Futo…of course. I should've known." Double growled in Shotaro's voice with his left eye flashing.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Santa said as he walked away…but then nodding at Red Sister as she nodded back as she walked over to him…and then screamed at him, sending him flying out of the window…and exploding in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Come on, we're going to Futo." Den-O said, opening up a portal as they all ran in, and the Guardians followed them into the portal as well.

* * *

 _In Futo…_

"Ninja! Ninja nin!" Greninja angrily exclaimed, wondering how he got into this mess.

"Oh, pipe down…" Minene sighed. "We'll get out of here."

"Did he have to kidnap ALL of us?" Hinata growled.

"What do you want from us, anyway?" Tristina asked, looking at Pitch.

"Oh, what do I want? Heh, I want you to be afraid of me…so I can be powerful enough to wipe out anyone who opposes me." Pitch said. "I'll be the most feared in this universe!"

"So you're with the Legion?" Isaac asked.

"No, I am not part of the Legion NOR am I affiliated with the Malevolent Seven! In fact, I want THEM to fear me too!"

"So why kidnap us?" Kosaka asked.

"Simple… once those fragile little girls see that I've killed you, they'll be at MY mercy!" Pitch chuckled. "And when they're scared little girls, I'll wipe them out too!"

"You rotten little…" Isaac growled.

"Heheh, what are you going to do about it? Your weapons are in a place where no one can find them!"

Tristina casually looked around and noticed something. "Are they in that box over there?"

"…No, they're not in THAT box! They're in the next one."

"Got it." Tristina said.

"I know what you're planning on doing, and it's not going to work." Pitch said. "Now, we just patiently wait for them to-" He was nearly hit by a Thundaga. "Whoa!"

"You know something…" A voice said as they looked to see Silver Sister and Red Sister flying up to them. "We don't appreciate it when someone goes and kidnaps our family." She said, as they were soon joined by the Kamen Riders and the Guardians.

"Well, look who it is." Pitch smirked.

"I'd say you're outnumbered, but I'd be lying." Double said in Philip's voice. "Isn't that right, Father Roberto?"

"So, you've figured out that there's more than just him." A voice said as they saw a short haired skinny man approaching him. "I guess I will have to do this." He said, snapping his fingers as several Dopants approached them. These were Terror, Taboo, Claydoll, Heat, Luna, Metal and the Trigger Dopant.

The Terror Dopant was intimidating as hell. He was black all over, except for his face which was white and covered by a gold mask and red robes on his lower half. On his head was a huge blue crown, which looked like the upper half of a creatures face, with a cape attached to said crown.

The Taboo Dopant had purple/pink skin with the upper half of her face concealed by her hair that rose up like spikes. Her skintight black and red dress came down to the floor and she looked like she was hovering off the floor.

The Claydoll Dopant was all white except for the legs which had brown boots. She had a human face which was white with brown lips and bulbous growths on the sides of her head. Her arms resembled cannons, which she used to shoot fireballs in combat.

The Heat Dopant was a female figured Dopant that looked like her body was wrapped in flames that was forged into a crimson and bronze biker suit. The face was white with red lips, but the rest was covered in an elaborate red helmet with red hair coming out from the back like a ponytail.

The Luna Dopant was yellow but with four black bladed horns on his upper armor, along with a black helmet that concealed his entire head and had three yellow stripe designs. His arms were seemed to be whip-like tentacles.

The Metal Dopant had metal armor that was grafted to his skin. He also had a single, round, red eye on the right side of his face, looking like a metal cyclops. He sported a hammer attached a pole on one end and a double-bladed claw dagger equipped to his left arm.

The Trigger Dopant's body was mostly made of blue steel, making him appear or robotic than organic. His head was pointed with a cycloptic face but the pupil on the front of the face was shaped like a targeting for a gun. His right arm was made of a bronze material and instead of a hand, ended in a long-barreled rifle that looked like it was fit for a sniper.

"Looks like you brought the whole family with you." Hibiki said

"Silence!" Father Roberto ordered before taking out a Gaia Memory framed with white ribs

 **"Dummy!"**

He inserted the Memory into his body, morphing him into his Dopant form.

"We'll take on these guys." Double said in Shotaro's voice, and then a strange mechanical bird-like machine flew in.

The bird, the Xtreme Memory, gave off a chirp before it flew towards where Philip's body lay (Den-O brought the body with them). Unleashing a stream of energy, it turned the bookworm's body into data and absorbed into its frame. Another chirp for a job done, the Xtreme Memory flew towards the 2-in-1 Kamen Rider.

The Double Driver's buckle straightened and energy streams from the Cyclone and Joker Memories shot skyward, connecting with the Extreme Memory. It flew downward and connected with the Double Driver before spreading apart revealing an 'X' emblem.

 **"Xtreme! (Turbine whirring sound to epic orchestra)"**

The silver stripe going down Double's body expanded into a wide iridescent band. His whole armor also changed with 'X' shaped bands around his wrist and ankles and 'W's on his shoulders. His helmet also had horns that spread out from the top and bottom, forming an 'X'.

Kamen Rider Double had just transformed into CycloneJokerXtreme.

"Then we'll take on Pitch." Jack said. "…Oh wait; we have to take on someone else, don't we?"

"Yep. Come on out, Nightmare." Bunnymund said and then a dark sparkly ball flew down and then opened up, revealing Nightmare himself.

"There you are." Silver Sister said, looking at Red Sister and nodding before going into their CPU forms.

Nightmare laughed evilly. "So, you ready to suffer a horrible nightmare?"

"We'll see about that." Jack said as they all got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Fountain of Dreams (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U)**

Nightmare teleported and fired small stars at them, but they dodged. Fierce Deity Heart flew over and slashed him, but he only chuckled and fired a tornado to send her flying away. She immediately recovered and, along with Skull Grinder Heart, used Firaga as Jack fired ice at him, but he teleported and shot them away. Santa started punching Nightmare, but he blocked with the palm of his hand and fired shots at him directly, then got hit by boomerangs, but he turned around and smirked at Bunnymundy before teleporting and punching him down.

"Argh!" Bunnymundy growled as Sandman conjured up a sandy version of a baseball bat and swung it, but Nightmare used another tornado to send it flying away and then punched him to the ground while Toothiana kicked him, but was shot down.

"Skull Slicer!" Skull Grinder Heart summoned as the two ran over and slashed him, but Nightmare only laughed and shot them both down, then firing lightning to hit them all.

"Lucky shot…" Jack growled as he made an ice path as he ice skated around it until whacking on the head, but Nightmare shot him after he was hit.

"How the hell are our attacks not working?!" Fierce Deity Heart growled.

"We have to try something." Santa replied, cracking his knuckles and punching him again, but like last time, he was overpowered and then he shot them all down.

"You gotta be kidding me." Skull Grinder Heart used Curaga. "Isn't there something we can do to stop him?!"

"I don't know…we're giving him everything we got!" Toothiana said.

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Fierce Deity Heart yelled, as he was trapped in the explosion…but Nightmare smirked at this. "COME ON!"

Nightmare laughed. "It is futile! It's impossible to take me down!" He said as he opened up his robes. "This last attack should finish you!" He laughed as he charged up an attack. "Farewell!" He laughed…when suddenly, a star-like object hit him. "ARGH!" He yelled in pain. "Who dares?!"

"What…?" Fierce Deity Heart asked.

"Guys, look!" Skull Grinder Heart pointed up to to see a Warp Star coming down, with three people on it; Kirby, Flare and Flame Knight.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby ordered, giving the Star Rod to Flare.

"Got it!" Flare said as she took it. "ROSE! CATCH!" She yelled, throwing the Star Rod over to Fierce Deity Heart as she quickly caught it.

"Okay…?"

"The Star Rod is the only weapon that can hurt Nightmare!" Flame Knight told them.

"Seriously?!" Skull Grinder Heart asked.

"Well, in that case…" Fierce Deity Heart smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nightmare yelled, as he started attacking the Warp Star, but it kept swerving around to avoid the attacks. Fierce Deity Heart started swinging the Star Rod, as stars were shooting out and hurting Nightmare. "Why you little…!" He attacked all of them, but they kept dodging and Fierce Deity Heart fired more stars. Nightmare desperately tried to teleport away, but it was no good.

"This should do it!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed, swinging it and a star slammed right into Nightmare.

"AAAAAAGH!" Nightmare yelled before exploding in light.

 **End BGM**

Pitch growled. "I see why the Legion and the Malevolent Seven have so much trouble with you Keyblade Wielders…" He said before stepping up, using his black sand to summon a scythe. The Warp Star landed, as Kirby, Flare and Flame Knight, who transformed into his human form, hopped off and then joined them.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby requested, as Fierce Deity Heart tossed him the Star Rod as he caught it.

"Like a little Star Rod can defeat me." Pitch smirked, as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Pitch Black ran over and slashed Flare, but she blocked and counted with Sonic Blade. He simply shrugged it off and conjured up some black sand to make some sort of cannon as it fired, hitting Flame directly. "Flame!" Flare exclaimed.

"A-agh… I'm fine!" Flame groaned.

Pitch chuckled and then shot Flare and Kirby, but they dodged as they attacked him. Jack launched icicles at him, but he blocked with a shield and then slashed Jack, but he blocked while Santa ran over and punched him away before unsheathing his sword and slashing him, but he blocked and then the cannon shot him to knock him into Toothiana and Sandman.

"Oi!" Bunnymund exclaimed as he went over and kicked him before throwing his boomerangs at him, but he blocked with his scythe and took him down before the two CPUs ran over and slashed him, but once again, he blocked and countered, but they blocked as Skull Grinder Heart screamed specifically at his scythe to knock it away, turning it back into black sand.

"Hmph. You took my toy away." Pitch growled, kicking Skull Grinder Heart away before conjuring up a Bow and Arrow and proceeded to fire arrows, hitting them in the shoulders and then Jack launched an ice spear at him, but he rolled out of the way and shot him.

"Alright, you bastard…" Skull Grinder Heart pulled out her rifle. "Let's see if you like this!" She exclaimed, firing at him, but he flew up in the air and used the cannon to hit her, making her slam right into Flare and Flame.

"Maria Jr!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed and then got hit in the gut by the same cannon.

"I'm amazed that you're not trembling in fear yet. Maybe this will do." He said, snapping his fingers and a tidal wave of dark sand slammed into them, engulfing them before Skull Grinder Heart screamed to make the sand fly everywhere…but she fell on her knees.

"U-ugh…" Skull Grinder Heart groaned.

"Ah geez…" Flare panted.

"Poyo…" Kirby muttered.

"It's useless. You can never strike me down." Pitch chuckled. "Any last words?" He asked, looking at the weakened CPUs, Guardians, Flare, Flame and Kirby.

"We got several of them!" Isaac exclaimed. "You guys can do it!"

"Don't give up you guys! You can defeat this guy!" Tristina exclaimed.

"They're right." Flare nodded, using Curaga on all of them. "We believe in you two."

"There's a fire in your eyes that will never go out! You just gotta strengthen in!" Minene told them. "You just gotta believe in yourselves!"

"She's right, don't give up!" Yuki cheered them on.

"Silence!" Pitch aimed the cannon at them. "One more word out of you and you'll never wake up from THIS nightmare." He threatened.

 **"You two."** Double caught the CPU's attention as he tossed two jeweled diadems at them. **"Put these on."**

"What for?" Skull Grinder Heart asked. "They're just diadems."

"They're more than just diadems." Santa told them. "Let's just say I put a little of my magic along with their Gaia Memories in them." He winked at them as the two looked at each other, before putting them on…and suddenly, they both glowed.

 **End BGM**

"What in the name of nightmares…?" Pitch asked.

Fierce Deity Heart stopped glowing, looking like Next Purple. Her D-Pads are Kamen Rider Double's W symbol, her hair turned green as her jumpsuit was green and yellow, with the later latex part also yellow. She opened her eyes, revealing them to have the symbol for Cyclone colored red and green. She also had the Cyclone shoulder armor, gold and green leg pants, and there's a W symbol for the diadem.

"Next Cyclone!"

Skull Grinder Heart stopped glowing, looking like Next Black. Her D-Pads were also Kamen Rider's Double's W symbol, and her hair color is black and purple mixed together. Her jumpsuit is also colored black and purple, and the latex part is yellow. Her eyes had the Joker symbol colored purple and black. She also had Joker's shoulder armor, black and gold leg pants and also wearing the W symbol for the diadem.

"Next Joker!"

 **BGM: Cyclone Effect (Kamen Rider W)**

"What the…?!" Pitch Black exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa." Flare said in amazement.

"Well, this is interesting." Next Joker said.

"Indeed." Next Cyclone nodded. "Whatever, let's do this, sis!"

"Right!" Next Joker nodded as the two of them flew over to Pitch.

"Those forms of yours won't do you any good!" Pitch exclaimed, conjuring up another cannon as he turned the other one around and fired, but they gracefully dodged and slashed him away. Next Cyclone used Triple Firaga to knock him down as Next Joker screamed at the cannons, easily dispatching them. "No!"

"Well, would you look at that, your cannons are weak!" Next Joker taunted.

"Fools!" Pitch conjured up a sword and slashed them, but they blocked and then slashed him away where Next Cyclone used Ragnarock to send him flying away, then Next Joker flew up and slashed him down to the ground. "I'll see to it that your dreams will be nothing but nightmares!"

"Good luck with that!" Next Joker smirked as they kept attacking him. He eventually found an opening and slashed them away, and then sending another black sand tidal wave at them, but Next Joker screamed at the sand to send it away, and then she panted.

"How long are you going to keep at it before you lose your voice?" Pitch asked. "Then what are you going to do?" He asked as Next Joker's eyes widened at this.

"Don't worry about it." Next Cyclone smiled at her. "We'll take him down."

"Yeah." She nodded as they kept attacking until he slashed them away again.

"It's useless!" He laughed. "You can never get rid of the nightmares!"

"If only we could combine our powers, then this guy'd be a cakewalk." Next Cyclone said.

 **"Actually, you can!"** Double said. **"If you two merge into one, you'll be powerful enough to strike him down once and for all."**

"Merge into one? We'll share the same mind?" Next Cyclone asked.

"Yes…and powers!"

Next Joker looked at Next Cyclone. "Rose…do you think we should try that?"

"It's worth a shot." She nodded as the two held their hands, closing their eyes.

 **End BGM**

"What are you doing now?" Pitch asked as the two of them started glowing, and then merging into one.

The girl opened her eyes; she was half Next Joker and half Next Cyclone. A Kingdom Hearts symbol appeared on her chest with the Kamen Rider Double symbol inside of it.

 **"Next Double!"** She exclaimed.

 **BGM: Extreme Dream (Kamen Rider W)**

"Rose and Maria Jr…FUSED TOGETHER?!" Isaac yelled as Flare and Tristina jawdropped.

"Now I've seen everything." Minene said in disbelief.

Next Double chuckled, aiming her Keyblade at him. "You were saying?"

"Hmph, showoff." Pitch said as he ran over as she ran over to him as they both clashed and looked into each others eyes. "Like this Next Form of yours will stop me!"

 **"Don't get cocky!"** She said as she kicked him in the gut and then slashed him down.

"You should be afraid of me! I'm what children fear!"

 **"You're just some fantasy."** She said. **"In fact, the boogeyman isn't even real."**

"SILENCE! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THOSE WORDS!" He yelled, slashing her, but she blocked and used Aerial Slam and then used Thundaga, and then after she landed, she used Ars Arcanum.

 **"You were saying?"** She chuckled and then slashed him over and over again as he cried out in pain.

"Wh-what are you…?!" His eyes widening in fear as he fell on one knee.

 **"Me?"** Next Double chuckled. **"I am..."** She stood back. **"...the two in one..."** She got in a position. **"...CPU."** She took a deep breath…before screaming at him, as he screamed in agony before exploding into dark sand, finishing him off.

 **"Cyclone: Maximum Drive!"**

 **"Heat: Maximum Drive!"**

 **"Luna: Maximum Drive!"**

 **"Joker: Maximum Drive!"**

" **Bicker Finallusion!"** Aiming the Prism Bicker, Double's shield, at the Terror Dopant, he fired a beam of green, red, yellow and purple energy which struck the Dopant. The power of the beam was too much for the monster to handle; he exploded soon after.

The Dummy Dopant was next.

 **"Cyclone: Maximum Drive! Heat: Maximum Drive! Luna: Maximum Drive! Joker: Maximum Drive!"**

Double drew the Prism Sword and charged at the Dopants. Energy from the Gaia Memories collected into the blade as he prepared to unleash his next Maximum Drive. " **Bicker Charge Break!"**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the Dummy Dopants screamed, attempting to stop Double's approach. However, it was all for naught as Double's blade cut through him like hot butter.

Leaping forward, Double unleashed an overhead chop which struck the Dopant and cut through him. The combined power of four Gaia Memories unleashed a blast of prismatic light.

" **GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** was all that was heard before the Dummy Dopant fell backwards before exploding in a bright haze.

 **"Charge And Up!"**

"Hissatsu! Ore tachi no hissatsu waza! Cho Climax Version!"

The wings on Cho Den-O's back spread out and immediately took off to the sky. Adjusting himself into position, he dived down and drove his kick directly to the Taboo Dopant, engulfing her in an explosion as a sign of her defeat.

"Teddy, countdown." New Den-O said to his sword.

 _"How many seconds?"_ Teddy asked.

"7…no... 5 seconds would do." New Den–O predicted.

 _"Five seconds? Alright."_ Teddy agreed as he started the countdown. _"Five."_

New Den–O quickly ran to the Claydoll Dopant, hacking her with a straight vertical on him.

 _"Four."_

New Den–O continued on with another diagonal slash, followed by an uppercut, making the Dopant stumble on her back and ended up landing on her bum.

 _"Three."_

"Now, for the finishing touch." New Den–O said as he took out his pass and swiped it onto his belt.

 **"Full Charge!"**

 _"Two."_

As electricity ran through the large sword, New Den–O got into his stance while the Claydoll Dopant slowly pushed herself up.

 _"One."_

"HAAH!" New Den–O shouted while swinging his sword in an 'X' formation, stunning the Dopant before she slowly fell down onto the ground, back first.

 _"Zero."_

 ***BOOOM!***

A large explosion occurred, ending the Claydoll Dopant.

 **"Full Charge!"**

Zeronos Zero Form charged up his Denebick Buster's shot for the final attack. Eventually, a large buster shot appeared and it eventually destroyed the Heat and Luna Dopants.

Hibiki in his Armed Form took his Armed Saber as fire glowed around the blade and the fire extended to be long. He then charged towards the Metal and Trigger Dopants and slashed at them, destroying them in the process.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of them." Hibiki said.

"And, on the bright side…" Momotaros chuckled after Den-O's transformation was canceled. "...those two girls saved Christmas... Or is it ONE girl?"

"We can worry about that later, Momotaros." Ryotaro chuckled.

Next Double flew over to the captives and then freed them after slashing the chains. "There you go." She smiled before defusing together into Next Cyclone and Next Joker before transforming back into their human forms.

"Remember when you said this will be a Christmas I'll never forget?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Yeah?" Minene looked at her.

"You weren't kidding." She smiled, causing Minene to laugh and hugged her as Isaac and Tristina hugged the two girls soon after.

"Welp, might as well head back to Dreamland." Flare said, hopping on the Warp Star with Kirby and Flame.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked. "You can spend Christmas with us if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." Flare said. "I'm spending time with my guy in his house." She grinned as the Warp Star flew up. "See you later!" She waved and then flew off.

"Her loss." Tristina shrugged as Minene opened up a portal back to Destiny Islands.

"Hold on a second." Santa got their attention as he pulled out two Summon Gems and threw them to Rose and Maria Jr.

"Do these summon one of you guys?" Rose asked.

Jack chuckled. "Nope, before we came and got you, Shotaro and Philip wanted to make Summon Gems for the two of you. They're to summon Shotaro and Philip."

"I was meaning to give it to you at my workshop, but those blasted Kaijin made me forget about it until now." Santa explained.

"Thanks." Maria Jr smiled as they walked into the portal, while the Guardians started to head back to their world.

* * *

 **BGM: Destiny Islands**

"Best Christmas ever." Maria Jr giggled. "I don't know how we're going to top that."

"I dunno, but being kidnapped every year is not on my wishlist." Minene chuckled.

"Where the heck WERE you guys?" A voice asked as they looked to see Yuno walking up. "We were looking all over for you!"

"It's a long story." Isaac sighed. "So, shall we go decorate the tree?"

"Yeah." Yuno nodded and then pulled out her phone, texting Akise and Tsubaki that they're back.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"There, now that's a decorated tree." Tristina grinned.

"Yep!" Yuki chuckled and then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Isaac wondered as he walked over and opened it, revealing Professor Jacob. "Yo!"

"Hi." He greeted as he walked in. "Listen, remember when you invited me to part of your family a month ago?"

"Yeah?" Isaac asked.

"I thought about it for a long time…and I've finally made up my mind." He said, forming a smile. "I've decided to join the family."

"Awesome!" Minene exclaimed.

"A new family member!" Rose squealed with delight while Maria Jr smiled, while drinking hot chocolate as Professor Jacob hugged Isaac as he returned the hug.

"Alright, we gotta celebrate this moment. Everyone around the tree!" Minene requested as she ran to get the camera and came back, as she set it up. "…Something's missing." She said as she looked at the two pictures of Sabrina and Riku, as she ran over to get them and then set them down in front of the tree. "There we go."

"The whole family is here." Isaac chuckled, desperately trying to hold back his tears as Minene pushed the button as she quickly ran up and side hugged Isaac before the picture was taken, showing everyone together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Oh very funny, you guys…" Sabrina's eye twitched as she had a mustache on her upper lip, a heart on her cheek that said 'SabrinaXRiku', and two circles over her eyes as Xarina and Aria burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" Xarina laughed.

"Yeah yeah, let's see how you like it." Sabrina said, pulling out a marker as the two girls eyes widened before trying to crawl around the cage…but Sabrina eventually drew on their faces, as the cage door opened up and Zeref pushed in a bucket full of hot water and a wash cloth.

"For when they're done fooling around with that thing." He chuckled as he walked back, as it turns out he was the only one in the room as he sighed. "They could've invited ME to that Christmas party…" He sighed sadly. "But no…I had to be the one who had to babysit these boneheads…" He sighed. "Oh well…Merry Christmas to me, I suppose…"

He then looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder how Natsu's doing…" He said, before glancing at Aria and Xarina who had similar drawings, as he couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Somehow, my 'Lonely Zeref' senses are tingling.**

 **...How many senses do you have?**

 **Deadpool: Infinity!**

 **Why?**

 **Deadpool: 'CAUSE I'M DEADPOOL! HAHAHAHA!**

 ***sweatdrops* Anyway... that's one down and four more to go.**


	2. Worldwalker's Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

As the Holidays drew ever closer, Worldwalker and his family, along with his Friends from Azeroth, were preparing to head to Azeroth to spend the Holidays away from the chaos of the recent months.

"So why are you coming with us again Reiji?" asked Worldwalker.

"My mom's Annual Party always gets out of hand, especially ever since she got a Wii U and holds Smash Tournaments, Mario Parties, Mario Kart, you get the idea. That, along with Tewi's usual antics. I kinda want to avoid the place. I feel so sorry for Dad right now." said Reiji.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Dark Pit_**

"Get me down from here, or I swear I will skin you alive, TEWI!" Dark Pit was tied up at the top of the Christmas Tree.

"But your the Angel, and every tree needs a star or Angel on top!" said Tewi Leaving giggling to herself.

"TEWI! GET BACK HERE! TEEEWI!" screamed Dark Pit.

* * *

 _ **Back with everyone else**_

"Yeah. I can imagine that not going so well." said Mokou. "I got stuck at one of those."

"Anyway, Frost is opening us a portal to Ironforge, one of the two big places to Celebrate on Azeroth. I have an old friend who may be able to get us some private rooms so we don't get caught up in the crowds coming in." said Worldwalker.

"OK it's open! I already sent everyone else where they wanted to go and I'm heading to Stormwind afterwards. So Happy Holidays!" said Frost teleporting to Stormwind.

"You heard the lady! Though the portal!" said Worldwalker.

The group which consisted of Cody, Mokou, Hikari, Yukari, Hades, Buru, Icarus, Samus, Abby, and Reiji went though the portal, ending up in a church like building.

"OK, follow me, I know where we need to go." said Cody leading the way.

After going though a tunnel, those who had never been to the city before saw it's most iconic sight. The entire center of the city was a massive forge and you could see Blacksmiths working on armor and weapons, the clang of their hammers ringing out though out the area. Following Cody, they came to the main throne room of the city where a guard stopped them.

"What be yer business with the Council of 3 Hammers?" asked the Guard.

"Oh just visiting an old friends. Can you tell Muradin his old friend Cody is here to see him?" said Cody.

"Cody? As in the Worldwalker?" asked the Guard as Cody nodded. "I'll take you to him at once!"

Inside you could see three dwarves bickering, but one of them noticed the group and jumped down to see them.

"Cody! I haven't seen you since Arthas died! What is the occasion?" asked the Dwarf.

"Just spending time with my family and friends for the Holidays Muradin. Everyone, this is Muradin Bronzebeard, one of the Council of 3 Hammers and an old friend from Icecrown." said Cody.

Everyone introduced themselves and Hikari got the usual reaction once they found out who her father was, making Worldwalker wonder once again what happened on Pandaria.

"Ah, so you want me to set you up in the Royal Apartments then? Oh don't worry about the noise, we are stopping the forge for the Holidays." said Muradin.

"Oh good. I was wondering if we would be able to get any sleep. I hate to miss my beauty rest." said Yukari.

"Anyway, what are we going to do first now that we have our rooms for the week?" asked Hades.

"How about we head out to the side of the mountain and go sledding or skiing?" said Buru.

"That is a great idea, dear. Let's do that." said Icarus.

The group followed Cody out to the exit of the city when Abby asked "So is there anything different about the Holidays here?"

"Why yes actually. Originally, this holiday was a celebration of winter and it's blessings. In the old days it was said to be the blessing of Greatfather Winter. Unfortunately, the Goblins got their hands on the Holiday and Monopolized him like Santa is for us. So now 'Greatfather Winter' gives out gifts each year and the Goblins make a lot of money." explained Cody.

As they exited the city, the group was deciding how to get to the Mountainside, when Cody started to cast a spell.

"Cody, what are you doing?" asked Mokou.

"Oh This." said Cody, summoning a Blue Drake.

"Is that a Dragon?" asked Reiji.

"Yes. Yukari, follow me. We can just gap everyone to the mountain side once we get there. Come on Azure, let's get flying!" said Cody.

"You know you vanish for 5 years and now you just summon me out of the blue?" asked Azure.

"I'll give you an explanation later. Let's just get going." said Cody as Azure took to the skys.

"I did not expect dad to have a drake for a friend of his." said Hikari.

"Yeah. Wonder why he did not summon him before? We could have caused so much Chaos." said Hades.

"You answered your own question dad." said Buru.

A gap opened up and everyone went though it on the other side. They came out in winter outfits that were mainly just thick coats and pants with their main color scheme and symbol on the back. The got there and they had an entire mountain side to themselves for the day. With some sleds, skis, and snowboards being gapped in by Yukari and Buru, the group started to have fun going down the hill. There were a few races, an incident involving Hades, Icarus, and Reiji getting stuck in snow boulder, that after it stopped rolling was turned into a snowman by Mokou and Hikari, not realizing their friends were inside. All in all they had a great time, and as night fell Yukari gapped them back to the city entrance, much to the guard's bewilderment as everyone came out with their normal clothes on. They headed back inside the city to have a good nights rest.

* * *

The group returned to the Center of Ironforge and headed to the Royal Apartments. Once there they decided that Cody and Mokou would have one room to themselves, Yukari and Hades would have one as well as Buru and Icarus, Hikari and Abby are sharing a room, while Reiji is bunking with Samus. After packing the group walked around the city, seeing everyone enjoying the Holidays from Dwarves putting wreaths on their doors, to Gnomes using their machines to put up lights. While they were walking in the city, Frost showed up and put presents for Mokou, Yukari, and Buru on the table, then she teleported back saying she could not look to see the looks on the boys faces. About an hour later, Mokou, Yukari, and Buru came back as they were feeling a bit tired when they noticed the presents.

"Oh what is this? Oh it's from Frost. She must of stopped by." said Mokou.

"There is a note saying only wear in the presence of your loved ones. Wait, Cody told me that she knew how to make these skimpy Santa outfits. You don't think she?" asked Yukari.

Buru opened hers and saw that it was indeed a Santa outfit.

"Oh boy. Well, I think we should wear these for one night. Why not? Might as well give the guys a treat." said Buru.

"Young lady you are not going too..."started Yukari.

"MOM! NO! Icarus and I aren't ready to do THAT yet. We just sleep in the same bed. And besides, after what happened last time, no way am I going to be that dumb!" said Buru blushing.

"Yeah, let's just do it for tonight, then we can burn these later." said Mokou.

"I would ask why it always goes to burning, but then I remember you have fire powers." said Buru.

As the three went to their rooms to change clothes, Cody, Hades, and Icarus came in to get ready to sleep for the night. Hikari, Abby, and Reiji went to check out the big tree in the mommons with Samus.

"Mokou?! You here?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, in our room! Come in! Yukari and Buru also want to see Hades and Icarus in their rooms." said Mokou.

"OK then. See you guys in the morning." said Worldwalker as he went inside, Hades and Icarus saying good night.

"Mokou? Where are you?" asked Worldwalker as Mokou came out in her red rather revealing Santa outfit. "Frost was here wasn't she?

"Yeah, but I think we can enjoy this for the night?" asked Mokou.

"Might as well. You do look good" said Cody as the two kissed in bed. "Good night dear."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Hikari, Abby, Reiji, and Samus**_

"That is a pretty big tree" said Abby.

"It has to be, with it being for everyone in the city" said Samus.

"HELP! HELP! SOME MONSTER STOLE THE PRESENTS!" a Goblin came running in a panic.

"Whoa, hold on there. What happened?" asked Reiji.

"Some monster called the Abominable Greench kidnapped Metzen the Reindeer and took all of the presents when we were passing by the Alterac Mountains! We tried to get them back but the beast was too strong for us! Oh what will we do?!" said the Goblin.

"We can get them back. Compared to some of the stuff I have fought that sounds easy." said Hikari. "We just need to talk to the rest of our group about it and head out in the morning."

"Thank you! Thank you! You can save Winter Veil for everyone and most importantly our money! I need to spread the good news!" said the Goblin running off.

"Are Goblins really that greedy?" asked Reiji.

"Yeah. Trust me, they would sell their own mother to make a profit. Come on, let's go get Dad and the others." said Hikari.

As the 4 made their way back, Hikari ran into her Parents room, surprising them and waking them up.

"Dad! Mom! Some guy stole the... What are you wearing mom?" asked Hikari.

"Uh...just a gift from Frost. It is a one night thing. What is this about something being stolen?" asked Mokou.

"Some monster stole the presents for the kids on Winter Veil at the Alterac Mountains." explain Hikari.

"Oh I hate people who try to ruin Holidays! We will go kill this thing in the morning. But first I am sending Frost a message." said Cody. Pulling out a piece of paper, he explained the situation and threw the letter, which then teleported away. "OK, Frost should get the gang together. Let's just get a good night's sleep."

"OK then. Night dad!" said Hikari heading to her room.

"Good night dear." said Cody, heading back to sleep in his fiance's arms.

* * *

The next morning, the first people up were Hikari and Reiji. They both came out wearing their pajamas; for Hikari, they were white with a phoenix pattern, and for Reiji, black with a moon pattern.

*yawns* "Morning Reiji. How well did you sleep? I had a bit of a hard night." said Hikari.

"Not bad. Bed could of been more comfortable. But then again, they always feel weird when your traveling, no?" said Reiji.

"Yeah. Well, shall we make some breakfast for everyone?"

"Maybe we should wait for your father to get up. Remember the last time?"

"What do you... Oh. Right the Curry."

"That was supposed to be Curry? It was poison."

"Well, at least you did not faint unlike Souji, Vito, and Paolo."

"That's because I'm half Angel! I was still almost knocked out by it."

As the two continued their argument on Hikari's... cooking skills, Hades came down from the noise.

"Hey love birds, just kiss already. Your under mistletoe anyway." said Hades.

"WE ARE NOT... Wait Mistletoe?" they both said looking up. "Uh oh."

"Oh just kiss her on the cheek. If Cody comes down I'll just point it out."

"Oh fine. Sorry Hikari. Holiday tradition and everything." said Reiji. _Man this is so lucky!_

"It's alright. Besides, it's only on the cheek." said Hikari, _This is going to be good._

As Reiji kissed Hikari on the cheek, Cody came down and was about to yell when Hades pointed out the Mistletoe. Deciding that they were just doing it for fun, he let it go and started to make eggs for everyone. After everyone ate breakfast and Frost, Kurt and Naasta showed up the headed for breakfast, they headed to the Flightmaster in the city to get a ride to the closest place they could go to get close to Alterac. They landed outside the Arathi Highlands, fairly close to their destination after an hour of flying. From their, it was another hour of walking until they got to where the beast was sighted. They saw it immediately. It was a giant green furred Yeti with presents tied to it's horns, some Gnomes riding them. Some of its spine was sticking out of it's back, and in the cave behind it you could see the stolen presents stashed away.

"Huh. A green furred Yeti. That is a first. What was this thing called again?" asked Cody.

"The Abominable Greench, according to the Goblins." said Hikari.

"So it's a Grinch knock off. That makes it worse." said Cody as Nagge flew in from above on her Wyvern. "Oh hey where have you been?"

"Well, Boss, we got worse news. This guy stole the presents meant for Orgimmar too. So we better take care of this asap before we have a fight started over which faction's presents are theirs." explained Nagge.

"This just got needlessly complicated. Well now that you are here mind summoning your Voidlord to take the hits?" asked Cody.

"No problem boss. Hey Xorrion, get your butt out here your lordship!" said Nagge, summoning the demon.

"Why do you call-oh hello Worldwalker. Is it time for me to prove I am superior to you again?" said Xorrion.

 _Man, if we did not need him to take the hits, I would hate this guy so much more._ "Yeah. just keep him facing away from the rest of us Naasta will heal you. With that settled, lets kill this guy and get those gifts back." said Cody.

The demon went in, taking the damage while everyone else whaled on him from behind and on the sides. The Gnomes however were not going to let their master die with out a fight. So they threw... snowmen and decorated trees?

"Hey stop throwing trees! How are you even picking those up?! Your only knee high!" Said Abby, almost getting hit by one.

The Greench stared charging towards the tree. Cody called out to get away from there. Frost was a little slow and was sent high into the air, but she used her Slow Fall spell to avoid fall damage.

"Stay away from the trees! He is going to charge them!" said Cody, not noticing a snowman behind him.

"Hey, Worldwalker, watch out!" said Samus, blasting it.

The snowman was tough enough to last though a charge shot and grabbed Cody then exploded, freezing him solid.

"CODY! Get out of the WAY!" Mokou exclaimed trying to thaw her fiance out. "Kills those Snowmen! They seem to be suicide bombers!"

"Suidice bomber snowmen? That is the weirdest thing that has happened in a while." said Yukari. blasting away with Danmaku.

"Brrrr. That was cold. OK, this guy has pissed me off. Naasta, Pop Heroism!" ordered Cody.

"You got it Cody!" said Naasta, casting the spell.

Under the effects of Heroism, everyone attacked faster and harder, with Mokou and Hikari melting the snowmen when they show up and everyone moving away from the trees to avoid the charge. The beast fell soon enough, crushing the Gnomes underneath him.

"Wonder how much Green fur would sell for?" asked Kurt, considering skinning the beast with his claws

"Probably a lot, but can you do that after we get these back to where they belong? I think I hear the reindeer in the back." said Yukari.

Luckily the presents had different wrapping paper depending on which faction they belonged too. So after Frost opened a portal, Nagge had her demons carry the gifts though and then waved good bye as the portal closed. As for the Alliance presents, Yukari opened a gap and called the Goblins so they could recover the gifts. As this was happening, Kurt skinned the Yeti for his fur and was trying to decide what to do with it. The group walked though the gap and was back in Ironforge.

"Thank you for saving the gifts and Metzen, Heroes! How can we repay you?" asked a Goblin.

"No need for that. It was the right thing to do. Besides, I hate people who ruin Holidays, so it was good old fashioned justice." said Cody.

"Thank you again. Happy Feast of Winter Veil!" said the Goblin walking off.

"Well I feel good. Now let's head back to our place and relax for a bit." said Buru.

As the group headed home with Frost, Kurt, and Naasta heading to their homes thanks to Frost, they noticed a pile of gifts on their table.

"Hmm Let's see. 'Cody. here are a few presents from me to you and your family and friends. Consider it my personal thank you for what you did. Muradin.' Well we might as well open them then" said Cody.

They opened their presents with a lot of excitement. Cody got a Mini Zepplin toy that flew around, Mokou got a Chrashin' Thrashin' Flamer toy that spat out fire, Hikari got a lounge cushin made out of Zhevera leather (Think a Zebra), While Hades got a rather gaudy Sweater. Yukari got a snow blower that shot out snow hitting Hades in the face, Reiji got the plans to make a device that can create snowballs, Abby got a red sled, while Samus got a Crashin Thrashin' Shredder. Icarus got a machine that disguised one as a snowman. Buru found a curious orb in her present.

"Hey, Uncle Cody. Do you know what this is? I can sense a lot of magical power coming from it." said Buru.

"Looks to be an orb of Arcane energy. I might be able to improve a weapon with that." said Cody as a purple blur spun around in circles around Buru.

"What is that? Is it dangerous?" asked Hikari.

The blur stopped, eventually reveling a purple kitten with blue stripes and yellow eyes looking at Buru expectantly.

"What the? Aww. Isn't it cute. But what is it?"asked Yukari.

"Seems like a Kitten made out of pure Mana. It must have been attracted to that Orb. I have heard tale that creatures like this are very friendly and are attracted to those with a lot of magical power. Well Buru, looks like you got a pet. So what are you going to name him?" asked Cody.

"Hmm. I think I'll name him Brightpaw. You like that don't you?" asked Buru as Brightpaw meowed and rubbed against her leg purring.

"Well it seems he does. So who wants to have a grand snowball fight? We are in a snowy mountain after all." said Hades.

"Why not. Who ever gets pegged most has to clean up this mess!" said Cody.

"Oh yeah! Let's have a Snowball fight!" said Hikari.

Everyone went outside to have fun with a new pet in tow. They would remember this holiday season for many years to come. Not only had they saved Winter Veil for the Alliance and Horde but they had a lot of fun while doing it. Who got stuck cleaning up the mess? It was Hades as that sweater made him a very big target. They spent their remaining time in Azeroth just enjoying themselves.

Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

 **This Christmas special was written by Worldwalker!**


	3. A Very Smashing Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Lucy's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Hey! Get me another beer!" Cana requested as Mirajane poured her a glass and gave it to her. "Thanks." She said before chugging it down.

"Can't you just drink out of your barrel?" Mira asked.

"You kiddin'? I gotta change things up for the holidays and all…" She said.

"She has a point, you know." Makarov said, drinking with Cana.

"Hey, Salamander!" Gajeel's voice yelled as Natsu turned around and got his face plastered by a snowball. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Natsu wiped the snow off his face and smirked. "Happy, give me some ammunition!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew off.

"Is this going to go where I think it's going to go?" Levy asked.

"With them, anything is possible." Bisca shrugged while holding Asuka.

Happy returned with some snowballs. "Here you go!"

"Heheh." Natsu smirked as he pulled back his hand. "EAT SNOW, YOU METAL HEAD!" He threw the snowball, but Gajeel simply tilted his head to dodge it.

"You have terrible aim."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU MOVED YOUR FRICKIN' HEAD!" Natsu yelled, while completely unaware, he hit something…Erza's strawberry shortcake…that was currently being eaten by Erza herself…and it knocked it off of her plate.

"M-my cake…!" Erza said, tears forming in her eyes…until Elfman unintentionally stepped on it. "AAAAH!" She shrieked.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! YOU TAKE THESE SNOWBALL FIGHTS OUTSIDE! THAT'S HOW REAL MEN DO IT!" Elfman yelled…and then Erza kicked him right into Gray who was talking to Juvia, while Juvia screamed.

"WATCH IT, YOU OAF!" Erza yelled before giving Natsu a serious death glare as she went into Purgatory armor and marched straight for the two Dragon Slayers…while Lucy, Wendy and Romeo backed up in fear.

"We're seriously doing this on Christmas time?" Carla asked.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled, firing directly at Erza…but she turned around and sliced it in half, with one half smacking right into Jet and Droy.

"Yep…" Wendy sweatdropped, and then right on cue…the whole Fairy Tail guild got in a huge fight. Lucy, Wendy and Romeo tried to stay out of the fight, but a stray barrel smacked right into all three of them, knocking them out of the guild.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Laxus taunted.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Cana yelled.

"Ow…" Romeo groaned as all three of them were lying in the snow.

"My my…this is quite the site." A voice said as the three of them looked to see Bayonetta walking up, and holding the barrel in her arms.

"Bayonetta? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Master Hand thought it'd be a fun idea to invite you all to the Smash Mansion." She explained.

"What, we're part of the roster, too?" Wendy asked.

"Not exactly, more like having a fun Christmas together. This guild right here reminds Master Hand of the Smash Mansion, with all its silliness and insanity." She said. "Come on, let's tell the others." She said as the three of them got up as Bayonetta walked off.

"Who's she?" Romeo asked.

"She's Bayonetta, an Umbra Witch." Wendy said.

"…What's an Umbra Witch?"

"That's what I keep asking myself." Lucy replied as the three of them walked in…and then Bayonetta was shot out and landed in a snow pile. "Bayonetta!" She shrieked as they ran out and pulled her out…as Bayonetta started laughing.

"This definitely reminds me of the Mansion!" She laughed as she got up and pulled out her Love is Blue Guns. She walked in and shot it in the air, causing them all to stop what they were doing and looked at Bayonetta.

"What's she doing here?" Gray asked.

"I just came here to come get you. You guys are invited to the Smash Mansion."

Natsu's eyes lit up. "We're all in the roster?!"

Bayonetta chuckled. "No, but Master Hand thought it was a good idea to have Fairy Tail be part of the holidays in the Mansion." She said as she opened up a portal. "Come on."

The Fairy Tail gang looked at each other and grinned as they ran into the portal. "I somehow have a bad feeling about this." Lucy said.

"Oh believe me…it's only going to get more insane." Bayonetta said.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked in and Bayonetta walked in afterwards, closing it behind her.

* * *

 **End BGM**

"Okay, we got the tree all decorated…now who's going to be the topper?" Zelda wondered.

"I call Dark Pit." suggested Falco.

"Oh no, I am NOT going to be the topper!" Dark Pit protested. "Why can't you or Pit take care of it?!"

"Pit and I already had our turns." Falco said. "Besides, you haven't even taken your turn. So you should do it."

"I'd rather die!"

"Why don't we just Settle it in Smash to see who'll be the tree topper this year?" Falco challenged.

"You're asking for it!"

Cloud sweatdropped. "I should've just stayed at Radiant Garden…"

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be much of a party without you." Roy told him.

"Of course it wouldn't." Cloud sighed, and then the doors opened up to show Bayonetta walking in with the Fairy Tail crew.

"I'm back." She said.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Wendy!" Ness and Lucas exclaimed as they ran over to the young Dragon Slayer.

"Ness! Lucas!" Wendy happily exclaimed as the three of them hugged.

"Heheh, looks like we're gonna have a fun time here!" Natsu smirked and then noticed Cloud. "Hey!"

"Yo." He said. _Well, this got more interesting._

Ike looked at Erza. "Hey, Erza." He walked over to her. "Mind if we have a little spar?"

Erza chuckled and summoned her sword. "Bring it on."

Ike smirked and then walked off as he walked over to the Stage Selection. "Let's see…would the Coliseum work for you?"

"I'm fine with that." Erza said, requipping into her Purgatory armor and then they both were taken to the Coliseum arena.

"…Did you schedule any fights?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I didn't schedule anything until next year…but really, this is more of a friendly spar than anything." Master Hand said. "But that won't stop me from doing what I do best…announcing!" He then took off.

"Well, I guess we'll just hang out." Natsu said and then saw Captain Falcon. _Hey…_

Erza looked at Ike, who looked back, both of them getting ready to fight. "Three! Two! One! GO!" Master Hand's voice yelled.

 **BGM: Fire Emblem Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Ike and Erza ran straight for each other, their blades clashing and looked into each others eyes before jumping back. Ike charged up a Quick Draw and unleashed it, but Erza rolled out of the way and slashed the swordsman, but he used Counter. "You're open!" He said, slashing her away.

Erza recovered and then tried to slash him again, but stopped short when Ike got in his Counter stance again, so she quickly sweep kicked him to the ground, and then jumped up to slash him down, but Ike rolled out of the way and started charging up Eruption. She ran over to him as he unleashed the Eruption…but in that moment, she switched to Flame Empress armor to lessen the fire damage and slashed him away.

"Well played." Ike said as they both ran for each other again, but Ike then used Aether to knock her up into the air and then ran over and slashed her away, but she immediately recovered before switching to the flaming pants and then slashing him away.

 _He's a hard hitter, I'll give him that._ Erza thought. _I wonder if ever spars with Cloud…_ She thought before they both started attacking each again. Erza soon requipped into the Armadura Armor as she quickly attacked him, but he kept blocking the attacks and used Counter once again, knocking her away. _I have to knock him out…otherwise he'll knock ME out!_ She thought.

Ike chuckled. "This fight's over." He said, running over to Erza to slash her, but she blocked his attack.

"I still have some fight left in me." Erza said and started glowing, as Ike got ready for whatever she was going to throw at him. "FAIRY PIERCING SWORD!" She yelled, slamming right into him and sending Ike flying out of the stage and getting KO'd.

"The winner is…Erza!"

Erza went back into her Heart Kreuz armor. "That was a good fight." She said and walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Lucy and Levy…_

"The food here is really good." Lucy said.

"I know, right?" Levy asked with a smile.

Toon Link peeked from behind a corner and pulled out a certain red hot plate as he chuckled. He walked over to the table and handed Lucy the plate. "Here ya go!" He said before walking away.

"Thanks." Lucy said, and then Samus and Meta Knight walked over to the table and their eyes widened to see what Lucy is about to eat.

"I wouldn't eat that!" Meta Knight warned.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"That's Superspicy Curry. Trust me; your mouth will literally be on fire." Samus said.

"Pfft, oh please…" Lucy said. "How bad can it be?" She asked as she took a bite…and her face immediately went red and her eyes were immediately watering…and she was about to scream at any moment.

"Lu?" Levy asked. "Is everything okay?"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Lucy screamed, her mouth shooting out fire as she immediately ran around the entire mansion. "HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"It can't be that hot, right?" Levy asked as she tried a small bite and her eyes widened. "…Give me a glass of milk…HURRY!" She yelled as Samus immediately gave her it and started gulping it down.

"WATER CYCLONE!" Juvia yelled, launching it directly at Lucy and dousing the flames.

Lucy sighed with relief. "I feel like my throats on fire…and I feel as if my face is melting…" She said.

"Something tells me you were the next victim of Toon Link's pranks." Male Robin said.

"He…pranks people?" Lucy asked while Palutena gave her a glass of milk as she chugged it down.

"He pranks everyone." Female Robin said as Lucina walked by, wearing a pink outfit.

"He's a complete mastermind." Lucina muttered as Lucy sweatdropped.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

 _With Gray_

"What in the name of…?" Gray wondered as he noticed a box lying on the ground. He pulled it out to reveal Snake as a ! appeared above his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Being sneaky." Snake replied.

"And totally failing at it." Wolf said as he was walking by.

"Don't you have anything better than a box?" Gray asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do…I just prefer my box."

"…Do you got a cloaking device?"

"Yeah."

"Good, can I use that until the holidays are over?"

"…It's Juvia, isn't it?"

"She never leaves me alone on the holidays…in fact, I fear I might just end up with the mistletoe with her, and I don't want to be under that with her." Gray said, unaware that Happy happened to hear this.

 _Isaac and Tristina might not be here, but that doesn't mean I'll still try to make it happen!_ He thought as he flew off. _Now, where could Natsu be?_

* * *

 _With the fire head…_

Captain Falcon chuckled as he and Natsu were in the training area, and then switching it to an omega version of Port Town Aero Dive. "You think you can take me on?" He asked.

"I'm ready for ya!" Natsu smirked.

He smirked. "Well…come on! Show me your moves!" He said, as they both got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Mute City (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Natsu and Captain Falcon ran over and punched each other, before jumping back and Captain Falcon using Raptor Boost to knock him into the air, but Natsu immediately recovered. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Falcon quickly backflipped from the attack. "FALCON KICK!" He yelled, knocking Natsu away but he recovered again.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The attack hit Falcon as he was knocked away, but he quickly recovered as Natsu ran over to him. "FALCON…"

Natsu pulled back his fist. "FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"PUNCH!"

"IRON FIST!"

* * *

Both of their fists met each other, creating a huge explosion and creating a humongous shockwave that shook the entire Smash Mansion. But the shockwave went everywhere outside of the mansion, knocking down trees and creating quite the tidal wave at a certain lake…and there was a certain glow in the water, followed by a roar.

* * *

Back inside, everyone lost their footing during Natsu's and Falcon's fight.

"Honestly, those two are just perfect sparring buddies for each other…" Macao muttered.

"Tell me about it." Wakaba sighed with annoyance.

Erza had walked around when she fell from the attack and caught herself. "What on earth is Natsu doing NOW?" She wondered and then spotted something lying on the ground next to a door. _Hmm?_

* * *

 _Back with the two fire punchers…_

Natsu and Falcon both smirked, as if they enjoyed that explosion as they both ran over to each other. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Falcon jumped back and then grabbed a hold of him, using Falcon Dive and launched off of Natsu. "YES!" He yelled.

Natsu recovered. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"FALCON…PUNCH!" He yelled, both fists hitting each other again and creating another explosion to knock them back.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, but Falcon jumped back and hit him in the gut with his own knee and sent him flying. He quickly recovered, only to be Falcon Kicked away…as he once again recovered and then ran over to him, as they both used the same move…but this time, they both missed and hit each other in the face, knocking them both out.

 **End BGM**

"So…who won…?" Natsu groaned.

"I have no idea…" Falcon muttered. "I thought our fists would connect that time…"

"So…a draw…?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Falcon nodded.

* * *

 _With Erza…_

Erza walked over and picked it up. "What is this little toy?" She wondered as she looked at it and then looked underneath. "Amiibo?" She tilted her head as she looked at it as it was none other than the Little Mac Amiibo. _Did someone lose this?_ She wondered as she suddenly felt some sort of power behind it. She gripped it tightly before closing her eyes. _Requip!_ She thought and then glowed brightly.

When she stopped glowing, she had a white T-shirt on, blue shorts and sneakers while her hands were covered in scarlet boxing gloves. One of them had the Fairy Tail mark on it as her hair was tied into a ponytail. "Hmm…" She then looked into a mirror on the wall and looked at herself. _Is that me…as a boxer?_

She then took a good look at herself before thinking about something. _Where's Little Mac?_ She thought as she walked around and saw him talking with Lucario, Wendy and Carla. "Hey." She said as they looked to see her.

"Erza?!" Wendy and Carla exclaimed in surprise.

"Isn't she usually a sword wielder?" Lucario asked as Wendy and Carla nodded.

"Where'd you get that outfit?" Little Mac asked.

"I found this." Erza said, pulling the Amiibo out. "I don't know where it came from, but I felt a great power behind this…and the next thing I knew, I turned into this…and I suddenly have the urge to fight you in the Boxing Ring."

Little Mac stared at her before smirking. "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's do it." He said as they took off to the Boxing Ring.

As soon as they climbed into the ring, they both got into boxing positions and got ready to fight each other.

 **BGM: Minor Circuit Remix (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Little Mac proceeded to punch Erza, but she blocked and then countered, then used an uppercut to knock him up into the air. He quickly recovered and then used Jolt Haymaker to knock her to the ropes. They pushed her back to him and then punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her high into the air, where he started charging up Straight Lunge, and when she got back down, he unleashed it.

Erza got back up and shrugged it off as she then started punching him. He blocked the punches, and then countered, knocking her away but she recovered and then used a series of jabs to knock him and then used another uppercut, but he quickly recovered. They both punched each other as their fists hit each other and knocked them away, both of them shaking out the pain.

"You're more of a sword fighter, aren't you?" Little Mac asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then this might feel a bit weird to you."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Erza said.

Little Mac smirked. "Well, in that case…" He ran over to punch her, but she blocked and then punched him in the gut, followed by another uppercut, but he dodged to the side, grabbed a hold of her and punched her repeatedly. She grabbed a hold of his arm and then punched him in the gut to knock him down, but then he got back up, his eyes giving her a look that said 'I'm ready to knock you out!'

 _I don't trust that look…_ Erza thought as she kept dodging his punches until he punched her in the gut at the right moment…and then did his signature KO Uppercut to knock her high into the air and then she came back down as she tried to recover, but adding insult to injury, he used Rising Uppercut to knock her even higher…and when she came back down… she faceplanted hard as Little Mac winced at this.

 _Maybe I went overboard._ Little Mac thought as Erza was down for the count as he grabbed a water bottle and poured water on her face.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Erza groaned.

"You specialize in sword fighting, right?" Little Mac asked as she nodded while he helped her up. "While you did pretty well in boxing, you left yourself wide open in various moments. That will lead you to getting yourself knocked out pretty fast."

"I guess I have a lot to learn in that fighting style." Erza said.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You did pretty well, I'll give you that." He said as he helped her out of the ring and walked her over to Wendy, who watched the whole fight as she went right to healing her. "Also, as soon you get back home, you should definitely train. Heck, I could be your sparring partner if you want."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer, though." She said as Little Mac nodded…and then suddenly there was a roar from the living room.

"What the heck?" Little Mac asked as they ran over to see what was the commotion…and then they saw Rayquaza in the living room, using Hyper Beam everywhere.

"Who in the right mind angered Rayquaza?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I don't know…you'd have to be pretty reckless in order to wake Rayquaza up." Mewtwo said.

 _Reckless._ That word echoed in Erza's mind as she glared at Natsu and Falcon, who just whistled casually.

"Somehow, I have a feeling it was those two." Lucy sighed before they all got ready to fight the Sky High Pokemon.

 **BGM: Vs Rayquaza (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team)**

Rayquaza looked at them all and then used Draco Meteor, knocking Pit, Marth, and Ryu away, but the rest of them dodged. Dark Pit fired arrows while ROB fired his laser. "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Black Wing Armor and flying directly to slash Rayquaza, but Rayquaza responded with an Iron Tail to knock her away and slamming right into Bisca and Alzack while Evergreen took Asuka somewhere safe.

Mega Man aimed his arm cannon at Rayquaza and shot, before throwing Metal Blades at him. "HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled as Mewtwo used Shadow Ball and Lucario using Aura Sphere.

"PIKA…CHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, using Thunderbolt as Rayquaza then used Hyper Beam to blast them away. Marth and Lucina ran over and used Shield Breaker to strike him.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing arrows at the dragon as Rayquaza roared in pain. Mira went into Satan Soul and kicked Rayquaza in the head with Lisanna who transformed her hands into wings. Elfman went into Beast Soul and punched Rayquaza as Makarov shot fire at the Pokemon, but Rayquaza flew around and used Draco Meteor again.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus yelled, striking Rayquaza on the back and then got hit by Lucas's PK Freeze and Ness's PK Flash.

"Purple Flare!" Romeo threw the purple fire at Rayquaza as Jet and Sonic ran over and kicked Rayquaza while Sonic used a Spin Dash soon after, and they were soon hit by lasers from Fox, Falco, and Wolf, then hit by Rosalina's Luma Shot.

Rayquaza soon retaliated with Hyper Beam straight for Roy and Marth, but Erza got in the way, requipped to her Adamantine Armor and blocked it with her shield. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Roy nodded as he and Marth ran over and slashed Rayquaza, and then Rayquaza was hit with Greninja's Water Shuriken and Charizard's used Flamethrower. Rayquaza used Iron Tail on Charizard to knock him into Taurus, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy.

"Explosive Fireworks!" Palutena shouted.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled and then looked at the Ice Climbers as she got behind them. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Popo yelled as the twins used Ice Shot, then using Blizzard as Link, Pit, and Dark Pit fired arrows at the Sky High Pokemon. Rayquaza growled and then started glowing brightly.

"What is it doing now?" Gray asked.

"I recognize that symbol anywhere." Mewtwo said as Lucario lightly growled…and soon enough, Rayquaza had Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza.

"Holy crap, that thing can Mega Evolve?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucario!" Mewtwo looked at him.

"Right!" Lucario nodded and closed his eyes. "MAX AURA!"

"MEGA EVOLUTION!" Mewtwo yelled, going into Mega Mewtwo Y and then Charizard roared, Mega Evolving into Mega Charizard X.

Rayquaza used a high damaging Hyper Beam while Charizard used Fire Blast, Mewtwo using Psyshock and Lucario using a powerful Aura Sphere, but that didn't stop the Sky High Pokemon as it proceeded to use Iron Tail soon after to knock them away…and then it flew up into the air.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Gajeel yelled, using Iron Dragon's Roar, but Rayquaza was too far away…but there was a light shining brightly into the sky…and then Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent to damage everyone. They yelled in pain from the attack, severely weakened, Rayquaza flew back down.

"We gotta keep trying…but how are we supposed to take down a monster like this thing?" Lucas asked.

"With sheer determination." Little Mac said as Erza noticed something lying in a pile of rubble as she managed to pull it out. An Ike Amiibo.

"And…this." Erza said, holding it and feeling the same power like she had before with the Little Mac Amiibo, closing her eyes. "REQUIP!" She yelled, glowing brightly as everyone looked at the swordswoman in curiosity.

 **End BGM**

Erza stopped glowing as she had a headband around her forehead, having Ike's outfit, but more revealing as it was more of a scarlet color and she also had a scarlet cape behind her…and her sword was Ragnell itself.

 **BGM: Erza's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Suddenly, I have a feeling that Rayquaza made a big mistake." Natsu said.

"You deal with me now." Erza said as she ran over to the Sky High Pokemon who used Dragon Breath on her, but she rolled out of the way and slashed Rayquaza, then using Aether on the dragon.

"Do you think she needs help?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you even ask that question?" Gray asked. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" He yelled, firing directly at Rayquaza while Bayonetta shot the Sky High Pokemon with Bisca and Alzack.

Rayquaza growled and used Hyper Beam, but Erza jumped up into the air and used Eruption right on Rayquaza's head to knock him down to the ground. Erza then used Quick Draw, as she was joined by Ike and they both unleashed the full powered Quick Draw and dealt serious damage to the Pokémon.

"DARKNESS STREAM!" Mira yelled.

Rayquaza flew up in the air to use Dragon Ascent again, but this time they managed to dodge it…while Game and Watch pulled out his bucket and had it filled up…and when he flew back down, Game and Watch ran over and used Oil Panic to deal serious damage as Erza and Ike jumped on top of the Sky High Pokemon's body and then used a fully charged Eruption, with the help of Roy using a fully charged Flare Blade. Rayquaza roared in agony…and fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"So, this is what it's like wielding Ragnell." Erza said.

"Indeed. Amazing, isn't it?" Ike asked.

"Yeah." She nodded while all the Smashers cheered for Rayquaza's defeat. Master Hand and Crazy Hand picked up the currently knocked out Sky High Pokemon and carried him over to the lake before he could wake up.

"Well, we can finally rest easily now." Zelda said.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned.

"Oh Graaaaaay~" Happy flew over to the ice mage.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Look what I found~" Happy said, pulling out a mistletoe.

"A mistletoe…?" Gray asked as Juvia screamed and was immediately under it. "OH HELL NO!" He yelled.

"Come on, you liiiiiike her!" Happy grinned.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not kissing the maniac!" Gray told him as he backed up, but his arms were grabbed by Gajeel and Laxus and was pushed over to the water mage. "No…NO!"

"You're not getting out of this one, lover boy." Gajeel chuckled.

"Just quiet down and pucker up." Laxus smirked.

Gray gulped, looking at Juvia in fear as she slowly walked over to him with a grin on her face. He tried to fight back, but Laxus forcefully tilted his head to look at Juvia as she was slowly leaning in, about to kiss her. "Wait until Isaac and Tristina hear this!" Natsu smirked.

"Forget that, Sabrina's gonna flip when she hears this!" Lucy grinned.

"AAAAAH!" Dark Pit suddenly yelled as he collided into Gray, knocking them both to the ground…and taking Laxus and Gajeel with him as they fell down.

"GRAY!" Juvia yelled.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Happy exclaimed.

Dark Pit got up, glaring at Lucina who had her sword out. "You little smurf…" He growled.

"That was for trying to kill me with that Bombchu!" Lucina told him.

Dark Pit split his Silver Bow in half. "YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"

"You're asking for it, you emo shithead!" Lucina exclaimed as they ran straight for each other…only for Female Robin to smack their heads together to knock them out.

"For crying out loud, you guys…" She sighed in irritation as Laxus and Gajeel got up and glared at Lucina and Dark Pit.

Palutena giggled as she walked over to Lucina. "If you'll excuuuuuse me, I'll be taking this one to my room~" She said seductively as she dragged the knocked out Lucina away.

"Wait, those two are a thing?!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's just say Lucina slipped on Diddy's banana peel as Palutena tried to catch her, but she fell with the swordswoman and Palutena landed right on top of Lucina…and to everyone's surprise, those two accidentally lip-locked…" Lucario said. "And then…those two proceeded to remain in that position for a few hours until they went into Lucina's room and stayed there for a long time."

"Holy crap…" Lucy blinked in shock. "This is Hyperdimension all over again!"

"Ya think?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Gray?" Juvia poked the knocked out ice mage. "GRAY! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She yelled in a panic…but then suddenly…Gray suddenly cracked and shattered, as it turned out to be an ice clone. "…An ice clone?!"

"That means Gray is currently hiding from you." Pit told her.

Juvia growled. "I WILL NOT LET MY FIRST KISS GO TO WASTE!" She yelled. "GRAY, I WILL FIND YOU!" She yelled and ran off, looking for the ice mage…while Gray was walking around the mansion casually…with Snake's cloaking device.

"Heh, good luck." Gray smirked.

Falco looked at the knocked out Dark Pit. "I know what to do with you…" he smirked.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Mmm…ugh…" Dark Pit groaned as he woke up…to see him on top of the tree. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"That's a good look for him." Natsu chuckled.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Dark Pit ordered.

"A real man would just take it like a man!" Elfman told him.

"SHUT UP!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Juvia yelled, still looking through the entire mansion for Gray. "I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

"Does she ever give up?" Corrin asked.

"Unfortunately…no." Cloud replied.

"My ship…sunk!" Happy pouted. "Now I know how Isaac and Tristina feel…"

"Don't worry; you'll get it next time." Natsu chuckled as they all started hanging out and talking while Erza was in her boxer outfit and training with Little Mac…while Juvia was still searching for Gray…as he was casually leaning on a wall with Cloud.

"Do you think she'll ever get that chance?" Cloud asked.

"If I let her, but I never will."

"I wouldn't say that. Look where that got Marisa."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to marry that lunatic." Gray muttered.

Cloud chuckled. "If you say so." He said. _I have a feeling you'll spend a lot of time with her in the future._ He thought, watching Juvia going around the mansion _again._

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I FIND YOU!" Juvia yelled.

* * *

 **Deadpool: My Palucina senses are tingling!  
**

 **Oh brother...**


	4. Love in the Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A portal opened up in the center of Twilight Town as the SAO gang walked out of the portal. "Whoa ho ho! Nice!" Klein exclaimed.

"So you live here instead of Radiant Garden?" Suguha asked.

"Actually, our home is in Destiny Islands." Kirito replied.

"So why'd we come here?" Sinon asked.

"We'll show you, come on." Asuna grinned as they walked around Twilight Town while everyone else saw the various sights of Twilight Town. Kirito and Asuna soon bought Sea Salt Ice Cream for everyone as they kept on walking.

"Salty…but sweet…what is this flavor?" Agil wondered.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream." Kirito told them.

"Interesting flavor…" Yuuki said, taking a bite out of it. "Oh! I love it!"

"My new favorite ice cream!" Klein exclaimed. They kept on walking until they heard a commotion going on in the Sandlot as they went over to see what was going on…to see Hayner, Pence, Olette, Nan, Kai, Maria, Hina and Julia fighting Seifer and his gang…while Souji, Vito, Paolo and the Knights of the Round were watching.

"Again?" Asuna asked.

"What now?" Kirito asked.

"You guys are nothing but losers!" Seifer told them. "In fact, all of your parents are gone from this stupid Legion and you didn't even bother defending them!"

"To be fair, it was in the middle of the night!" Kai told him.

"That's not an excuse. You're all just a bunch of whiny little pansies…especially you!" He pointed at Nan. "I'd never bow down to a king…but you chose not to, that goes to show how much of a wimp you are. You chickened out over a golden opportunity like that and you declined. What's the matter, too chicken…or are you afraid you'd be a predictable little king?"

"Seifer! That's enough!" Olette ordered.

"I'm just pointing out the facts. I would've become king in a heartbeat and ruled over you losers, and then I'd make you all kneel befor-AGH!" He suddenly yelled, as he kicked between the legs…and it wasn't from Nan or the Keyblade girls as Seifer fell to the ground…to reveal Alicia who kicked him there from behind.

"Hey! You don't just go kicking Seifer in the crotch, y'know!" Rai exclaimed.

"Say 'y'know' one more god damn time…and I will pull that fucking tongue out of your fucking mouth and stick it where the sun don't fucking shine." Alicia threatened.

Rai raised his hands up. "Yeesh…"

"Finally, someone who's annoyed by that other than me." Fuu sighed.

"Listen to me." Alicia glared at Seifer. "You don't see the bigger picture, you fucking idiot. If Nan accepted to be king, then he wouldn't do the things that he liked to do, he wouldn't be able to travel to worlds, he wouldn't visit family or friends and there'd be an entire kingdom on his shoulders. He would've been a miserable king and if something happened to his love, he'd be even more miserable. Now we don't want that…do we?"

Seifer groaned. "At least…we would be rid of one little loser…" He said, only to kicked in the face.

"No one…and I mean no one…calls him that…but me." Alicia told him. "Now, run along before I do something ELSE to you." She threatened, as Seifer got up and wiped the snow off of his chest.

"You got lucky…" Seifer growled as he painfully walked away with Rai, Fuu and Vivi walking away.

"Alicia, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks. I was this close to stabbing him with Caliburn." Nan said.

"I wouldn't blame you." Caliburn muttered.

"However, I could've done it without you."

"What, getting your ass handed to you?"

"No, I would've done the same and done a whole lot worse." Nan said. "You just had to ruin the moment you sneaky-"

"Nan…don't you dare say it."

"Little-"

Kai backed up in fear. "He's gonna say it…!"

"Say what?" Julia asked.

"-Arrogant…"

"Nan…"

"bitch-"

"NAN, I'M WARNING YOU…"

"Who is-"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE."

Nan smirked. "Irrelevant."

Everyone jawdropped at what Nan just called Alicia. There was a slight wind in the air while the Sea Salt Ice Cream fell from Yui's hand. "Hold me…" Paolo whimpered.

A fiery aura surrounded Alicia. "You little douchebag…" She growled as she pulled out her earrings. "Kai, HOLD MY EARRINGS!" She yelled and threw them at Kai, as she caught them.

"Why do I always have to hold the earrings?" Kai complained.

"Nan…you're lucky Flash isn't here right now…otherwise we'd both kill you." Alicia said. "However, that doesn't mean…THAT I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" She screamed and tackled Nan to the ground, and getting into a dust cloud.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the action!" Julia said as she dove right in and started beating up Alicia as well.

"FUCKING COCKBITE!" Alicia yelled.

"BITCH!" Nan yelled.

"DOUCHEBAG!"

"PRISSY ARROGANT HAG!"

Kirito sweatdropped. "Let's just got before this gets any crazier." He said as they all nodded and walked back.

"Can you guys stop fighting for just ONCE?!" Maria exclaimed. "It's the holidays for crying out loud!"

Hina sighed. "This will take a while…"

Kirito and the others soon walked to the Twilight Town Station Tower while Asuna gave another Sea Salt Ice Cream to Yui, much to her enjoyment. "So, what are we doing here?" Klein asked.

"I bet you guys are wondering…how we got married." Kirito said.

"Dude, we've been wondering that for the longest time." Agil told him.

Asuna grinned. "Well, it was really romantic… for you see…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Flashback to five years ago…_

 _Kirito and Asuna were sitting on top of the Station Tower as everyone else was on the ground, getting ready to start the new year. "Ah, it feels great out here." Asuna said._

 _"It sure is…and we don't have the dreaded feeling of Xehanort looming over our shoulders now." Kirito said. "We can kick back and relax."_

 _"Yeah." Asuna nodded, and then 11:59 PM struck as everyone started counting down to the near year. There was a moment of silence for the two…until Kirito took a deep breath._

 _"Asuna…" He began as she looked at him. "I've been meaning to ask you this for the longest time but…with Xehanort running around, I didn't think it was the right time…until now."_

 **BGM: Everyday Life (Sword Art Online)**

 _"Kirito?" Asuna asked as Kirito pulled something out of his pocket to reveal a box as her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god…" She said, putting her hands over her mouth in shock while tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" Everyone down below yelled._

 _"Asuna…will you marry me?"_

 _"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"_

 _"K-Kirito…"_

 _"FOUR!"_

 _"Yes…YES!" She screamed._

 _"THREE!"_

 _"I will marry you!" Asuna exclaimed as she hugged him tightly._

 _"TWO!_

 _Kirito and Asuna then looked at each others eyes, forming a smile as tears fell from both of their eyes._

 _"ONE!"_

 _They then leaned in and kissed each other, holding each other in their arms while the fireworks shot up in the air._

 _"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

* * *

 _End flashback_

"Oh my god…" Klein said. "THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled, crying anime-style as tears landed on Silica and Agil.

"Really man?" Agil asked.

"Do you have to cry on me?" Silica asked.

"Proposing to each other right before the new year started. That's so romantic!" Suguha squealed in delight.

"A new beginning for you both! Congratulations!" Lisbeth cheered.

"After that, we told everyone and of course, Sabrina, Aria and Xarina completely lost it while everyone else cheered. We had our wedding at Magnolia and had our honeymoon at Isle Delfino." Asuna said.

"Then, after that, we went to Radiant Garden to rebuild Alfheim and revive Yui…although, it took longer than expected." Kirito said. "But, it paid off."

"And five years later, here we are now." Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah. We didn't expect everyone to be revived…but it was so nice to see everyone again." Kirito grinned. "Well, we're planning on spending the holidays in Isle Delfino again."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yui got their attention. "You two recreate that special kiss…and take me with you!" She smiled.

"Can you take me too?" Klein asked, only to get elbowed by Suguha. "OOOF."

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Kirito asked, smiling at his wife as they wrapped each other in their arms and kissed each other, remaining in that position for a couple of minutes as they all clapped and cheered for the two until Asuna broke the kiss as they made a portal for Delfino.

"Come on, Yui." Asuna smiled.

"Yay!" Yui cheered as the whole family walked into the portal and closed it behind them.

"…So, shall we go see how Isaac's doing?" Suguha asked, making a portal to the Destiny Islands.

"Sure! I can't wait to see the look on his face when we barge in uninvited!" Klein laughed as they walked into the portal, closing it behind them.

* * *

 _At Delfino…_

"You know..." Kirito said as he was hugging his wife from behind while Yui was playing in the water. "We should definitely build a home here once we get everyone back from the Legion."

"Build a permanent home here?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, just the three of us." He said. "I mean, sure…I like the Destiny Islands, but there's something about this place that feels…special."

Asuna grinned. "I'm down for that."

Kirito smiled. "Good," He said, turning her around. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, as they kissed again and not wanting to move from that spot…until Yui splashed a bucket of water on the two, as Asuna screamed and both were dripping wet.

"Gotcha!" Yui giggled.

"Get back here, you silly girl!" Kirito said, chasing after his daughter as she screamed in delight as the two ran around while Asuna laughed, watching the two play as she looked at the sky.

"Living here for the rest of our lives in Delfino…" She said, smiling at the thought. "We can definitely do that." She smiled.

* * *

 **Deadpool: She calls you predictable... you call her irrelevant?**

 **Yep.**

 **Deadpool: If you weren't dating Julia and she wasn't dating this Flashy boy, you'd two would definitely make the perfect pair!**

 **...Except that relationship would have us literally kill each other.**

 **Deadpool: Ah, tough love!**

 ***facepalms***


	5. Iris's and Horus's Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"I miss Rose…" Horus sighed as he was sitting on the couch.

"You'll see her again after the holidays." Iris gave him a smile.

"Yeah." He smiled as Iris's smile quickly faded.

 _I don't want to tell him…_ Iris thought. _Not yet, anyway…_

"It's so nice that you came to visit for the holidays!" Palutena, in a sexy Santa Baby outfit, giggled as she hugged Iris…and accidentally smothering her in her large breasts.

"MMMPH! MMMPH!" Iris yelled, flailing her arms in the air and trying to breathe.

"Uh…honey, I think you're smothering her." Pit said while also a Santa outfit of his own.

"Oh!" Palutena pulled back as Iris took in deep breaths.

"Thank you!" She sighed with relief. "Geez…" _It's bad enough that she does that with father!_

"Sorry about that, I didn't even realize I was suffocating you." Palutena said, still having the playful smile on her face.

"Sure you didn't…" Iris sighed, chuckling to herself while Palutena and Pit walked over and hugged Horus as he returned the hugs for the both of them. "So, what did you do what I was gone?"

Palutena giggled seductively. "Do you really want to know~?" She asked.

Iris sweatdropped. "Judging by that seductive giggle, forget I even asked. I'd like to keep my sanity after all." She said. _And having a break from that crazy Citadel is a nice touch too…until the holidays are over._ She thought.

"We'll have a fun Christmas together like we always do! We'll also inviting Aphrodite!"

"What about Zeus, Poseidon and Dyntos?" Iris asked.

"They wanted to come, but they have busy schedules. Aphrodite on the other hand said she had nothing better to do, so she said she'll come." Pit said.

"She just wants to smother me in affection like she normally does whenever she sees me, I'm calling it now." Iris sighed.

"That's Aphrodite for you." Palutena giggled.

 **End BGM**

"What, I didn't get an invite?" A voice asked as their eyes widened in surprise. "How heartless of you!"

"HADES?!" The four of them yelled.

 **BGM: Hades's Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"You got that right! How come you didn't invite me to your Christmas shenanigans?"

"I thought Orcos killed you!" Palutena said.

"Bah. Don't listen to that demon. Who would kill off little ol' me?"

Iris facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh, and since I wasn't invited… here's my Christmas gift!"

"Captain! Lady Palutena! The Underworld Army is approaching!" A Centurion told them.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

 **End BGM**

"I'll go deal with Hades." Iris said, running off and coming back with the Three Sacred Treasures. "You two stay here and deal with the Underworld forces, I'll go deal with him myself. And Horus…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go to your room? It might get ugly." She advised.

"Got it!" He nodded and ran into his room.

Iris flew up in the air and off to the Underworld, taking out any Underworld forces in the way until she eventually got to the Underworld Castle, destroying more Underworld forces until she quickly landed and ran right through the doors to see Hades. "Hello there!"

"HADES!"

"IRIS!"

"HADES!"

"IRIS!"

"HADES!"

"IRIS!"

"HAAAADES!"

"IRIIIIIIS!"

"IT'S ON!" They both yelled.

 **BGM: Hades's Final Battle (Part 2) (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Iris flew up in the air and shot him. "You really think those brittle old toys can stand a chance against me?"

"I don't think they will… I KNOW they will!"

"Well, let's see how much power they have left!" Hades smirked as he dodged the arrows and then ran over and punched her, but she quickly flew up, but he grabbed her leg and tossed her to the side. He then fired lasers at her, but she blocked with the Mirror Shield, reflecting it back at him.

"Nice try!" She said, completely unaware that the shield cracked from the lasers. She flew up and fired more arrows but once again, he dodged and fired more lasers, as she blocked most of them and she fired more arrows.

"How long will that shield last, I wonder?"

"Long enough to defeat you!"

"My my, aren't you a cocky little one?" Hades smirked as they kept attacking each other until Hades suddenly grew huge and clapped his hands together to crush Iris…and destroying the Three Sacred Treasures in the process.

"NO!" Iris yelled.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Hades smirked, shrinking back to his normal size.

"Oh, suck it!" Iris growled, summoning Orbitars…but they were different. They looked to be the heads of Vertigo from Primal Rage. _These are new._ She thought as she started firing at him, but he cartwheeled out of the way and shot a laser, but she gracefully dodged as she fired at him until one shot hit him as one of his legs was petrified.

"Agh! What in the name of…?!"

 _Cool._ Iris thought as she flew over and kicked him in the face until his leg was back to normal and punched her in the gut to send her flying. She recovered and flew around him while dodging his laser attacks and punches as he also tried to kick her, but she was far away and then punched him right in the gut, then used an uppercut to knock him in the air. She fired from her Orbitars, as he was hit and landed on the ground, as a purple aura surrounded him.

"U-ugh…you poisoned me…?!"

 _What the hell are these Orbitars made out of?_ Iris thought before running over as he punched her but she suddenly teleported, surprising Hades but Iris was more surprised. _Did I just teleport?_ She wondered as she kept firing as Hades fell on both knees.

"You…you little brat…!" Hades growled.

Iris put away the Orbitars and switched to the Rose Staff. "I'd say go to hell, but we're already there!" She said, pulling the trigger and shooting him in the head as Hades yelled in pain and started glowing…and then started cracking before shattering…as he was more see-through.

 **End BGM**

"No fair, you destroyed my former self!" Hades said.

"Former…? Wait…so Orcos DID kill you!"

"Of course."

"But, how did you recreate yourself?"

"Because I'm Hades, I can do anything!" He said, causing Iris to facepalm.

 _First Deadpool and now this guy._ She thought. "Okay…so, why the hell did you attack Skyworld?"

"Because I was bored."

"What?"

"I was bored. You get bored out of your mind if you're just a wandering soul in the Underworld."

"So you attacked Skyworld…because you were bored?" She asked and then sighed. "That's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard."

"And my Christmas present to you was attacking Skyworld! Merry Christmas!" He grinned.

"I can't believe I wasted my time here…" She said, picking up the remains of the Three Sacred Treasures. "Later."

"Later!" Hades waved as Iris flew off. "Heheh, I should probably do this again on Valentine's Day…" He chuckled.

* * *

 _Back at Skyworld…_

"He destroyed the Three Sacred Treasures?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah." Iris nodded sadly. "It's a shame…I really liked them."

Palutena sighed. "Well, they were very old and brittle, I was wondering when they'd crumble anyway." She said. "But no matter! We can always have Dyntos to repair them…make them brand spanking new!"

"Yeah!" Iris grinned and then there was a knock on the door as Pit walked over and opened it to reveal Aphrodite herself, in a sexy reindeer outfit no less.

"Hey! I came early!" Aphrodite grinned and saw Iris. "Iris! It's so great to see you again!" She ran over to her.

"W-wait a second! No! I'm not ready for this!" She exclaimed, but it was too late, Aphrodite hugged her tightly, squeezing her. "MMMPH!" Didn't help that Aphrodite had breasts that were just as large as Palutena's.

Horus walked out. "Hi!"

"Little Horus! You've gotten cuter!" She exclaimed, releasing Iris and hugging Horus…though less tightly than Iris. He was also smothered by her big boobs, but not in a suffocating way.

"Well, this Christmas got a little more affectionate." Iris said.

"It sure has." Palutena giggled as Iris sat down on the couch.

"Well, to the new year, I suppose." _And more chaos when I go back to the Citadel._ She thought while chuckling. _I feel like those guys are rubbing off on me._

"Oh Iris~" Aphrodite sang, getting Iris' attention. "Look what I have for you~" To Iris' horror, Aphrodite held up a matching reindeer outfit.

"Don't you dare." Iris growled.

"Oh but you'll love it." the Goddess of Love giggled.

"I ain't wearing anything like that!" Iris quickly flew away.

"Not unless I catch you!" Aphrodite teased as she chased the Demigoddess around the temple. Horus, wearing a cute Elf costume he received from Aphrodite, joined in on the fun chase, despite the fact that he couldn't fly.

"Should we do something about this?" Pit asked, slightly worried about his daughter.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides..." Palutena motioned Pit to look up to reveal a mistletoe above them. "...I think we'll be to busy at the time~" Palutena caught Pit's lips with her own soft lips, bringing him into a kiss. They embraced each other, making out while Iris was still being chased by Aphrodite and Horus.

* * *

 **Deadpool: So! Back to the main story?**

 **Well, after the holidays are over, of course.**

 **Deadpool: Ah, gotcha.**


End file.
